The kind ones are the scary ones
by Iconic Bubbles
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is an assassin who is also a boss. He hates everything good in this world. He is a truly terrifying force to be reckon with, his sweet smiles and cheerful tone, easily can manipulate many people. " Poor Poor Shouto-chan..so beautiful and innocent." Beautiful indeed innocent not. Not knowing a thing about Izuku but he still sticks by Izuku's side, loving him so much.


**Hey yes I know I did not forget my other stories that I have to update. I hope you like this story.**

* * *

The scene: Izuku, Shouto, caught a guy they were assigned to kill. with Quinn tagging along. They brought their victim back with them.

 _Izuku:_

" Please I beg you." he cried out loud, the tear streaked face, terrified of what was to come, he crawls towards one side of the room, I stopped in front of him

" Aw don't be like that. Crying will make this really sad for me." I say while caressing his check, he slaps his hand away glaring at me. Shouto moves forward to grab the man but I stopped him,

" It's okay Shouto-chan he didn't mean any harm." I smirked at the sobbing male in front of me, I didn't see Shouto smile but I knew he did, I checked to see his reaction, his cheeks tinted pink. I squatted down to the man's level as he kept screaming,

" Gods you're annoying , you know that. How about I make you shut up, hmm?" I say not really asking the weeping man, grabbing a fistful of his hair and slammed his face hard onto the ground repeatedly. The man cried harder, blood splattering all over the ground,

" That's enough Izuku." Tomura said as he walks into the room, I dropped the man's head, giving Tomura a side glance before plain out ignoring him

" I don't like being ordered around Tomura-chan...it bothers me tons." I said in a cheerful tone, but everyone knew I was far from cheerful.. Tomura shut his mouth and nods his head,

" Yes of course Deku-" I grabbed his throat before he could finish speaking,

" If you value your life..Don't ever call me that ever again." I glared gripping his neck tightly, he laughs softly, however his laugh sounds very strained due to the fact that I was choking him. I smiled warmly,

" That's cute how you think this is funny." I say letting go of his neck, he nods his head while I readjust my gloves, I focused my attention back to the man who was lying in front of us. Blood oozing out of his nose as he was trembling, I couldn't help but stare at the marvelous sight behold in front of me. I pulled out my knife from my back pocket, and crouch down again,

" Hey are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?" I ask playing with the man's hair, he started sobbing while nodding his head, I narrow my eyes but smiled cheerfully

" Want me to make you feel better?' I ask he, he paused for a minute,

" Please what do you want from me." He croaks I grab his face and squeezed it really hard,

" Ne I asked a question didn't I?" I ask my voice sounding dark, I heard Quinn giggle

" Izuku-chan is so cute isn't he Shouto?" He asked, I glanced over to Shouto. Which was a big mistake on the man's part because he swung at me once I look away. I laughed really hard, catching his hand and crushing his fist.

" Hey you are no fun. I'll make you fun to play with." I said taking my knife to his face and cutting it, then proceeded to stab him. I pouted once I was done.

" Quinn-chan get rid of his body." I shiver looking at my art work.

" Yes." He says walking forward as I spun around and jump into Shouto arms. I looked up at him, he was much taller than me, I smiled, when I noticed he didn't smile back I frowned.

" Did I upset Shouto-chan? " I asked tilting my head to the right, Shouto shock his head no, I pouted

" Then why is Shouto-chan not happy." I asked Shouto blushed looking away from me, this made my heart beat hard,

" I wanted to kill him Izuku." He whispers, I smirked reaching up to his cheek and caressed it,

" Oh Shouto-chan you're so cute. I promise next time I would let you have your fun okay." I smiled, Shouto nods his head then smiles back.

* * *

 _Tomura:_

" He's crazy we can't have him here." Dabi said as he paces back and forth, I rolled my eyes,

" Dabi...he's our boss not me. If you have a problem with him you chat with him." I said laughing as Kurogiri fixes me a drink.

" I don't care that fucker needs to be locked up, I here for killing and all but that kid...who in their right mind takes pleasure in seeing someone murdered." Dabi yelled.

" The kind ones are the scary ones. He is a great assassin." I said

* * *

 _Izuku:_

I made it back to the abandon apartment, I walked up the stairs and made it to the room I chose. I walk in, close the door and flopped down on the bed. Laying on my back I thought of today's event, I should be getting my pay soon. Bitting my bottom lip, my thoughts shifted to Shouto... Todoroki. I thought a bit more about him before shaking my head.

" No no no I can't like Shouto-chan!" I yelled.. it will mess up with my work and plan.

* * *

 _Background info on this story: Izuku Midoriya is a villain also an assassin, who's partner is Shouto Todoroki. They like each other however, Izuku doen't want to like Shouto._

 _Even though Izuku is the boss of Tomura, he still treats Izuku like a kid, which Izuku doesn't like. Shouto being Izuku partner and bodyguard follows Izuku aground like a loss puppy, and he likes being called Shouto-chan by Izuku. Since Izuku looks cute and innocent not many take him seriously. After all,_

 _" The kind ones are the scary ones."_

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter review**


End file.
